tes_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
Set Oakvale
"You tell me what to do again, Goblin, and you're going to have to unbutton your shirt, every time you shit." ''- Set in response to Hollow-Head's demands.'' Set is a psychotic Bosmer, with a violent past, who lived on the Waterfront of the Imperial city, for several years before joining the companionship in 4E 304. He leaves the city behind him and sneaks aboard a ship to Daggerfall and joins several of the Emperor's people on their quest to find an heir and stop the crisis. Biography Set was born in County Cheydinhal, in a group of Gypsey like travellers. According to Set, the travellers went from place to place to avoid the empire and their laws. The Bosmer eventually left this group behind and found himself in several gangs before he eventually found himself in a similar group, consisting of families, building a community to survive. It was here that he met another Bosmer, by the name of Miri and grew close to her during his time there. Their relationship grew stronger and they eventually planned to leave the group and travel on their own and in time, they fell in love. However, this good thing didn't last as Set made the mistake of antagonising another group of travellers by berating the son of one of their most influencial people and eventually beating him to a pulp. The son returned, with his father and a dozen men, one of whom was a Redguard, who claims to be a former blade. The former blade killed those who were able to defend themselves, in the process he shoved Set's face into a campfire, forever disfiguring it. Set awoke the nex morning to find him stood over him, with several hostages. He was forced to watch as he brutally executed them all, constantly reminding them of Set's involvement in their suffering and demise. The Redguard killed most of his friends and family before ending with Miri. He finished by executing the Bosmer right before Set's eyes, allowing her severed head to fall onto his lap. Grief stricken, Set asked to be killed but the Redguard left him to die of exposure, which was his last mistake as Set was left for three days to stew in his own psychotic rage. He eventually broke free and went after the bandits, using his tracking skills to find them, he hunted them down and brutally slaughtered them all. It isn't know what he did after that but he eventually found himself in the Imperial City and he lived there as a pick pocket and mugger, until the events of Aube Reign. Personality Set starts off as bitter, obnoxious, cruel and sociopathic. He spends most of his time insulting others and complaining, which doesn't really earn him any friends among his group. He also finds himself disinterested, even when others are in danger and he is driven by curiosity, rather than the desire to help others. His attitude wears off very quickly on the group and he develops bitter rivalries with Telemachus and Julie. The Bosmer spends a great deal of time insulting both of them before they arrive at the temple. However, he drops his 'uncaring' facade, when Telemachus attempts to execute Julie, for being a 'cultist spy.' He attacks the Imperial, getting himself arrested. Though it is an irrational and illogical action, his selflessness is noted by Julie. By the third part, Set shows that he no longer cares about hiding his care for others and goes out of his way, putting himself in harms way to try to help them. He protests whenever Maria attempts to put herself in harm's way and he tries to protect the blade and her children, Isis and Cyrus. He takes them to the nearest city, in the hopes of dropping them off at a place, where they can be raised well, when she is presumed dead. Set has an immense guilt complex, which is seen to be source of his bitterness and sociopathic behaviour as well as his depression. The events surrounding Maria and her children prevented him from finding, pursuing and rescuing Julie and thus she was trapped in Telemachus' grip for a number of days. The Dunmer tested his patience and he eventually removed her vocal cords, to punish her once and for all. Set immediately blames himself for this and he plans to die once everyone is safe, to make amends. Though the afformentioned still stands, he does still keep several of his tendencies. He, needlessly and brutishly murders several people, such as a cultist in the woods, who he beats to death with a rock and a guard who gets his genitals filleted. Set also knowingly leaves Xavier to die, though he does have a change of heart and goes back for him, it is too late. It is shown, in a flash back, that Set has always had an air of decency about him, even before he met Miri. When his brother, Telim, tries to escape his life in the wilderness and move to the Imperial City, Set confronts him. Telim is able to persuade Set, quite easily and his older brother steps out of his way and allows him passage to the city as he wanted what was best for him. It is unknown which side of Set's personality is most dominant as both can resurface at any moment... Relationships Maria Harin Set and Maria start off with a positive relationship, sharing their dislike for Telemachus, which blossoms into a true friendship. Set shows unflinching loyalty to Maria, as her friend and eventually becomes her lover. He ensures that she and her children are kept safe and he sees Isis and Cyrus as kin, keeping them with him, whenever their mother is around. Set often uses a softer tone when addressing her and goes as far as to curb his language for her, whenever the children are nearby. Maria is Set's first love interest, since he lost Miri and so he is very protective of her and her family. He compares Aratius' attempted sacrifice of her to Miri's murder and demands that Julie kills him, rather than make him watch. Eilonwyn 'Julie' Hallison II Julie and Set start off with a negative relationship as both of them are bitter and quickly target eachother. Though Set does have some sort of respect or at least tolerance for the Dunmer as he quickly figures out that she is a spy but keeps this information to himself. The two of them are left behind and have plenty of time to bond as they climb a cliff face. They both agree that the rest of the group should be dragged back and forced to climb it again for leaving them behind. Julie begins to grow more fond of Set as he selflessly throws himself at Telemachus, to prevent her execution. After being released from prison, she seems to be less hostile towards him and over time, they become friends and even lovers. Set cares for her a great deal as he is deeply disturbed and angered, uppon seeing her torture and is devastated, when he sees that she has had her vocal chords forcefully removed. He continues to support her, protecting her from Telemachus and helping her through the traumatic experience of being put in Cray's branding chair. When Isis betrays the group, Set believes that Julie is behind it but he still refuses to let her kill herself, even though he demanded that he killed her moments prior. When she tries to throw herself off of the balcony, Set attempts to talk her down... Isis Harin Set was present at Isis' birth and becomes a sort of uncle figure to her, taking her under her wing when he believes that she has been orphaned. Isis learns to communicate quickly and she and the Bosmer quickly develop a sort of rivalry. Isis is quick to judge Set's decisions and often argues about him about his relationship with her mother. Set often gets her back by saying and doing things that she loathes, like 'bopping her on the nose' and thinking about Edgar. When Isis grows up, Set still treats her as kin. He retrieves a staff for her and is genuinely worried, when she goes missing but says that she'll be fine, because she's intelligent and capable. When he finds out that she and his brother, Jaryl, are intimate, he is angered by the fact that Jaryl would likely corrupt Isis and make her a an addict like him. When Isis betrays the group, Set loses all love for her, going as far as agreeing with Aratius on letting her die. After she is saved, he continues to feel guilty for letting his anger cloud his judgement and beeing so dismissive of her. He eventually talks to her about his actions and after some conflict, Isis breaks down and admits her love for him as a father figure. Set admits that he sees her as a daughter or at least kin before they embrace. Cyrus Harin Set and Cyrus don't communicate as much but Cyrus does develop a sort of rivalry with the Bosmer, over his relationship with Julie. Set goes as far as to give Cyrus his sword and he cares for him as kin, refusing to let the bandit king of Stros M'kai drown him. Telemachus Dion Set and Telemachus immediately start off with a negative relationship, they argue incessantly as they go to the temple. Their relationship only worsens when Telemachus tries to execute Julie and Set throws himself at him, in an effort to stop him. Set vowes to kill Telemachus after he tortures his lovers as well as himself and continues to plague them as they travel across Tamriel. Set eventually declares that he'll torture Telemachus before killing him, hoping to inflict as much pain on the Imperial as possible before his demise. The Bosmer's opinion of him doesn't improve, despite learning that they have more in common than they realise. This angers him and makes him even more resentful towards Telemachus. Mr Cray Set immediately hates Cray, given that he is a slave trader, who prayed on those closest to him. The Imperial traumatises Julie, sexually assaults Maria (numerous times) and removes the Bosmer's eye. Set and Julie both promise to castrate Cray, uppon finding him and they eventually live up to their promise, much to Maria's disgust. Jaryl Set and Jaryl have a somewhat negative relationship, they don't speak for more than a decade, after Jaryl breaks a pact and consumes skooma in Set's camp. Set insists that he leaves the camp and he refuses to see him again. Set pretends that Jaryl doesn't exist, he's openly hostile towards him, especially when he finds out about his relationship with Isis. However, he is very forgiving of Jaryl, moreso than most realise, as he forgives his brother for stabbing him in the corridors of Camp Alessia. Telim Little is known about Telim's relationship with Set, as the youngest brother only appears in a flashback. Though Set is shown to be a little less aggressive towards Telim, his threats of violence aren't put forward as promises and is quite easily pursuaded to let him go and start a new life in the Imperial City. Set refers to Telim as the only brother who isn't a 'fuck up.' Aerin Set immediately accepts Aerin as kin but they have little time to develop their relationship. Trivia Set is named after a character from Fallout 1, his namesake was the leader of the Ghouls of Necropolis, who was also quite disfigured. Though they share some traits, Set is in no way based on his namesake. This is nodded to, when Set calls the king of the underworld 'the king of dirtnaps.' Set swears more than any other character in Aube Reign, he swears around and to his friends and even swears infront of Isis and Cyrus as infants (but he does makes an effort to curb his tongue, after he is told not to). His grammar and pronunciation is often appalling compared to other characters. This is all due to his rough upbringing and anger issues. Set has an amazingly high amount of willpower, he is able to resist Aratius's influence (though it does cost him his memories) as well as the vampire's attempt to infect him. As a result of this, he has nothing but disgust for those who are weak willed, people like Jaryl. It is implied that his father (Kerotan) was a Social Darwinist, similar to the bandit king on Stros M'kai. His father, Kerotan, was named after his grandfather Kerotan Oakvale II, from Legend of Nirn: World of Ruin. Set is 35 years old, making him the eldest of Kerotan's children, Jaryl is the second oldest at 33, then Telim at 30 and Aerin, who's age hasn't been specified but must be in her late twenties. Comparison to other characters Set has a number of similarities with other protagonists/characters. Like Nish, he has a criminal history, he grew up in poverty, he's uneducated and he starts the story after losing the will to preserve himself. The two also share the desire to help those in need, though Set is far less selfless. They also have a love interest with the same name, who is also the same race,both of them encounter Agatha Tira, who benefits them somewhat and they both encounter the Spear of Bitter Mercy and the Wabbajack. Set and Caleb, have similiar splits in their personality, a cruel and brutish side and a caring and benevolant side. The two of them were also disfigured during a traumatic event, that changes them. (Caleb loses his eye to Kelzar, who betrays him.) Set also looses his eye, when Mr Cray pulls it out, with some sort of tool, to cause Julie distress. His brutality is somewhat comparable to Kaizen's. Like Kaizen, he lost someone close to him, who was significantly younger, sending them further over the lunatic fringe. Like Bologra Blackbeard, Set is somewhat erratic and he finds it difficult to hold onto a way of living for too long. Both of them betray a powerful ally to keep to their principles. Set used to tell tales of Edgar to frighten his brother Jaryl. Like Manja he is aware of the cannibal plague in the sewers, both of them start off hardenned and eventually lighten up and become productive members of the companionship. Appearances Chapter I The Aube Reign: Chapter I: Part I: The Assassination The Aube Reign: Chapter I: Part II: The Temple The Aubeanic Reign: Chapter I: Part III: The Pursuit. Chapter II The Aubeanic Reign: Chapter II: Part I: The Lion never falls The Aubeanic Reign: Chapter II: Part II: When bold men bare their brands. The Aubeanic Reign: Chapter II: Part III: The Reformation Chapter III The Aubeanic Reign Chapter III: Part I: The Unifying Principle The Aubeanic Reign Chapter III: Part II: No coward soul is mine The Aubeanic Reign Chapter III: Part III: If bird or devil The Aubeanic Reign Chapter III: Part IV: A perfect act. Chapter IV The Aubeanic Reign Chapter IV: Part I: From fire to flame The Aubeanic Reign Chapter IV: Part II: When hope becomes a loss. The Aubeanic Reign Chapter IV: Part III: New Gods, New Masters. The Aubeanic Reign Chapter IV: Part IV: Let us do or die! The Aubeanic Reign Chapter IV: Part V: The Beast Below. The Aubeanic Reign Chapter IV: Part VI: Burdened by the kindness of crows. Chapter V The Aubeanic Reign Chapter V: Part I: The point of no return. The Aubeanic Reign Chapter V: Part II: Friends in low places. The Aubeanic Reign Chapter V: Part III: Fracture. The Aubeanic Reign Chapter V: Part IV: The Blight of Life. The Aubeanic Reign Chapter V: Part V: The Heart's Desire Chapter VI The Aubeanic Reign Chapter VI: Part I: The Dawn of War. The Aubeanic Reign Chapter VI: Part II: The first step into purgatory. The Aubeanic Reign Chapter VI: Part III: Something 'borrowed' and something new. The Aubeanic Reign Chapter VI: Part IV: "Lifeless" The Aubeanic Reign Chapter VI: Part V: A step up (Appears as a mist being as well as being mentioned.) Chapter VII The Aubeanic Reign Chapter VII: Part I: Six by three (Corpse and Mentioned) The Aubeanic Reign Chapter VII: Part II: Together forever. (Mentioned) The Aubeanic Reign Chapter VII: Part III: Bonds of life. Chapter VIII The Aubeanic Reign Chapter VIII: Part I: Aratius Morgan must die! The Aubeanic Reign Chapter VIII: Part II: From the ashes. The Aubeanic Reign Chapter VIII: Part III: Reunion. The Aubeanic Reign Chapter VIII: Part IV: Forgot to remember to forget. Category:Aubeanic Reign Category:The Legend of Nirn Category:Males Category:Bosmer Category:Characters Category:Amputees Category:Warriors